Lamented Delusion
by AstroTurtle
Summary: His words were crafted like a spider's silken web, luring the oblivious fly to its demise. If only Ike wasn't so blind for the power to love a prince, he wouldn't have fooled himself into slavery. GanondorfxIke, One-sided IkexMarth. Non-con/rape/slavery


Time for something a little different.

I will warn you now, this does contain some disturbing themes toward the end.

* * *

"_I can offer you an escape from all this pain…_" He had spoke profoundly, flowing voice causing the mercenary to close his eyes and relish in its security. "_I can offer you what he desires most."_

Ike only wished he hadn't been so desperate, so lost in lust, that he didn't take the proposition without knowing what it involved.

He calmly lay on the cold, stone floor of the bunker. He had no idea where this bunker was, but he knew the structure when he saw it, solid concrete and bolts lining the walls.

His own steady breathing filled the eerie silence, occasionally joined by the sound of rope rubbing along bare skin. With an open mouth, saliva gently trickled down the side of his mouth, Ike closing the cavern as he felt a small puddle gather below his cheek.

Blood and semen streaked the floor in front and behind his own bruised form, making up a distracting pattern for which Ike could focus on whilst he was alone, naked and tied up in the cemented cell.

His head perked up as he heard, and felt, heavy, unmistakable footsteps vibrate and echo behind the steel door he faced.

_Here he comes…_

The wide dial locking the thick door was clinked many times, as always, before opening.

"Have you been doing anything unacceptable whilst I've been away?" The deep, hoarse voice questioned, locking the only exit from the cell.

Ike grimaced with a disgusted look, sneering away the other male's comment, despite the fact of it being rhetorical. How could he manage any form of mischief when he remained to be tied up?

The man walked over to the mercenary slowly, picking him up by the neck. His amber eyes scrutinized his captive's teeth-gritting face, cackling in his usual evil manner before dropping him back to the ground.

"Has that stabbing pain in your rear happened to have disappeared yet?" He asked impatiently, removing his wrist armour and gloves.

No answer.

"I said…" The spiteful man walked around the back of the mercenary, lifting his foot and delivering a sharp, sudden kick between his legs. "Has that stabbing pain in your rear gone yet?!" His empowered cry filled the air amongst Ike's gruff howl, the shout of pain breaking down into a restrained, broken sob.

"No, it hasn't Ganondorf…" His voice croaked roughly, whole body tensing as his roped arms were tugged, pulling him to his bound feet. The same question was asked everyday, despite either's condition. Whether Ike was bleeding, aching or just plain numb, Ganondorf would always pull him to his ear, and whisper.

"_Well, that doesn't matter. I'm going to fuck you hard anyway._"

His hand released the rope and shoved at the muscled back, watching the Crimean flop back to the floor lifelessly. The Dark Lord grabbed and span around the single black chair that stood deserted in the room, not favoured by Ike as he recuperated better by lying on the ground.

He sat in said chair with a proud, dominant yet slightly sloppy poise, his fingers reaching forwards to grab the head full of sapphire locks. Once woven through, his hand jerked toward him, dragging the fatigued mercenary along the ground towards his lap.

"Now, my pet." His harsh voice steamed, dragging the locks back for Ike's gaze to meet his once his head had reached between his thighs. "How about you receive your breakfast, hm? I heard that today it shall be a lot more creamy and salty."

Ike sneered, turning his head as he heard the shift of clothes and buzzing of zips. Despite being given proper food to upkeep his form, Ganondorf insisted on feeding him 'milk'. Most days he was forced to splutter and swallow the fluid with coughs and gags.

The Dark Lord uncovered his dark, long organ with a contented, yet oddly menacing sigh. "Are you ready for me now?"

Ike didn't bother to reply to the remark, lips curving into a defiant snarl. Ganondorf tutted.

"Don't get so headstrong, now. You wouldn't want me to confiscate your milk too, now would you?" His fist clasping Ike's hair yanked forward sharply, parting Ike's grimacing lips with his thick erection, being sure not to stop until he felt himself hit the back of the mercenary's throat.

"And no choking now." He groaned roughly, pulling his slave's head back and forth. "I wouldn't want to have to replace you with that _she-male_."

Ike's brow furrowed immediately, head attempting to pull back from the old man.

No-one, not even himself, would refer to the Altean Prince that way.

"What? Did I offend your boyfriend?"

Ganondorf sighed once more, Ike not recognizing the sudden taste of the mysterious fluid as it was released into his unwilling mouth. The liquid had an extremely foul taste to it, not that swallowing semen tasted any better. A drizzle of it escaped his lips and trailed to pool upon the floor, eyes narrowing as he noted the colour in the corner of his eye.

It was a transparent yellow, not white.

"Thanks for that." Ganondorf stated indifferently, jerking his captive's head forward to ensure he swallowed every bit. "I've been needing a good piss."

* * *

I regret nought.


End file.
